1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object learning method that minimizes time required for learning an object, an object tracking method using the object learning method, and an object learning and tracking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional object recognition/tracking algorithm previously learns and stores information on a target object (for example, feature points, color distributions, etc.) and compares the information with an image inputted through a camera in real time to perform object recognition/tracking.
While exhibiting a robust performance on learned objects, the object recognition/tracking algorithm has a drawback in that learning steps are carried out offline because it takes a long time to learn an object.
It is impossible to learn all of the objects in an environment and to store learned results. Thus, there is a need for developing a technology that may quickly perform learning of a target object not on-line but off-line so as to interoperate with an unlearned object.